


Worth the risk

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Extended Scene, Extension of the hospital scene in 17x14, F/M, Feelings, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: An extension of the ending scene of 17x14, giving us the Ellick love confession we all need ;)
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with new fics, yay to writer's block finally over! Enjoy and stay tuned for more coming up!

After watching Gibbs taking away the woman who just attempted to murder Nick, Ellie goes to put down that syringe on top of the bedside cabinet, letting out a small shaky sigh.

Putting on a playful face, Ellie turns to tell Nick how he was _the worst pretend sleeper_ she's ever seen and sits down on the side of his bed.

But of course Nick sees through the joke and he sees the fear that has't left Ellie's eyes even after he had woken up a few hours ago. He doesn't say anything but goes with the joke. After all, he is not lying about feeling _badass_.

_"Okay Mr. badass, how about jumping out of the way of a car the next time it comes at you? Like I did"_ Bishop's tone turns serious. She can't have Nick pulling stuns like this all the time.

Nick laughs, genuinely. This silly girl, he thinks, she really think I would ever not to throw myself into the line of fire to protect her?

_"Don't even"_ Nick starts.

Ellie chuckles, of course, he is a stubborn idiot, isn't he.

_"Cause you know I risked my life to save yours"_ Nick says softly, looking right into Ellie's eyes.

Tears once again burn Ellie's eyes, as she takes Nick's hand into hers, stroking the back of it gently.

_"I know"_ Ellie replies, voice cracking the slightest. But again, of course Nick doesn't miss it.

He holds his gaze on Ellie's face for a moment before looking down to their joint hands. Her hand is cold and clammy against Nick's warm one. She must have been so scared, but so strong at the same time.

Nick look back up when Ellie's grip tighten, he heart breaks upon seeing tears streaming down her face silently.

"Ellie, hey... it's okay now. I'm okay, we both are" if not the dull ache all over his body reminding him to stay still, he would very much like to sit up right now and wrap Ellie up in his arms.

"I know... it's just... I..." Ellie struggles to get the words out as the lump in her throat gets bigger and tears falling faster.

Nick moves his hand so that now is his holding Ellie's and give it a squeeze as hard as he can. He knows her walls are crumbling down and it hurts him to see her hurting.

"Shhh babe, I'm here. Won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Just breathe now and we can talk later"

Both agents are too wrapped up in their overwhelming feelings to realize and address the use of the pet name by Nick.

"I can't lose you Nick, not you too" after some moments, Ellie whispers when her sobs die down, eyes cast down to her hand wrapped up in Nick's.

“Same for me Ellie, that's why I did what I did. You are worth the risk"

Ellie remains silent and keeps avoid looking at Nick.

"Hey, hey, look at me" Nick squeezes Ellie's hand gently to get her attention.

When Ellie looks up and her eyes meeting Nick's, all she can see is the indefinite amount of love.

"Nick..."

"I love you Ellie and I am never gonna stop protecting you, even if it risks my life"

Ellie couldn't hold back anymore. She leans forward, careful of Nick's wound, and kisses him on his lips.

And she whispers against his lips

"I love you too, and thank you"


End file.
